Fifty shades earlier
by PYSIA2602
Summary: Something happend and no one knows what. Why Ana decided to live with her father? Will saprks fly and Christian and Ana will become close? Is Ana going to tell him her motives of movingto Seattle? What will be Christians reaction when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Ana sat in the back seat of her stepfathers Toyota Camry. She decided to move Seattle to live with Ray after her mother got married for forth time; Ana truly didn't understand why her mother couldn't just stay with one man and stop changing mans like they were dirty socks.

"Dad when are we going be home" she asked, trip from Texas truly wear her off but she didn't mind though she would do anything just to leave that house. She wasn't happy there, she felt neglected by her mother and Steven. She didn't mind leaving her school and people there who didn't even notice her and bumped their shoulders on Ana's small posture sometimes she even fell and no one bothered to help her up.

"What you think 'bout?" Ray asked her with worry in his voice, he didn't know why Ana has decided to leave her mother to live with him but he didn't care he was thrilled that his daughter is going to live with him from now on.

"Hmm...Sorry I was thinking" Ana said looking out the window. She didn't know what to think she just have left her mother and came to live with her father, to live in new city she didn't know anyone and had to start her new school in middle of the year.

"I'm happy you decided to live with me baby, I love you." Ray said and Ana felt a lot better right away. She just needed to hear these three words to make her day brighter.

"I'm happy too, daddy. I love you too" she said and her father looked at her with twinkle in his eye.

"Okay baby we are here, welcome home baby" he said with enthusiasm. Ana new it was her fresh start and everything is going to be different from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that my story is not most exciting but I promise to get better. Also I wanted to apologize for my spelling and grammar mistakes as I'm obligated to made theme as English is not my first Language. Also I hope there won't be any heat towards anybody. I'm fine with good criticism which would make me write better. And I would appreciate if you could point out any SPG mistakes.**

**DECLARATION: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT.**

**Chapter 2**

Ana's bedroom was big enough and really bright just the way she liked it. The walls were painted in pale blue, the furniture were made of solid wood painted in white. Her double bed was covered in white covers. Other than that, the room was empty.

"Do you like it, kiddo?" her father have asked. Ana's eyes searched around the room to find something that she would remember from the past visits she could count on fingers from one hand. Her eyes were stuck on the bed where her teddy bear Ray had bought for her was lying against the mountain of colourful pillows that were set on head of the bed. She has turned around to face her father.

"I can't believe that you have kept !" she really couldn't believe that her father kept on something that held any memories from her childhood. Last time she was visiting her father, seven years ago. They had extremely bad fight about how he didn't want her to go to some girl she meet birthday party as Ana was quit sick; some bad words have been said and after that Ana felt guilty for the words that left her mouth. After the fight her mother picked her up and Ana never had the courage to apologize to her father and told him that he was right.

"Why wouldn't I keep your favourite teddy bear" he asked amused.

Biting her lip and swallowed the thick salvia that has stuck in her throat she looked down and suddenly she found the shoes very interesting. Ray looked at her curiously waiting for her to answer that easy question. He couldn't think of anything that would make her thing that; but he had no idea. After few minutes of silence Ana finally opened her mouth to close it right away. Through her long eyelashes she took fast glance at her father to find that he was thinking… thinking really hard.

"I'm sorry" she finally said looking past her dad. She didn't feel strong enough to look at his puzzled face.

"Sorry… for what?" he asked having no idea why his daughter was apologizing to him.

"For the fight we had the last time I was visiting, for that I haven't visited for so long and that I had no courage to do it a lot earlier and that now you have to take care of me." Ana said rushing, she didn't even notice tears flowing down her cheeks until her father traced his thumb down her face to get rid of the salty tears his daughter cried.

"Kiddo…there is nothing to apologize. There is no need to cry over spited milk. I'm sorry we lost so much time together but you are here now and we can make new memories for the past 7 years. I love you kiddo don't forget it." He said holding up Ana's chin up with his two fingers for his daughter to look at him.

"Ok, I love you daddy" she said wrapping her arms around her father's massive body for a massive bear hug. Ray holding Ana inn his arms felt that the emptiness in his heart after seven years was just filled.

"Annie start to packing out and I will make dinner. And tomorrow after school I will take you shopping, I want you to make this room more … girly?" he said with evil grin as he knew really well that Anastasia Steele heated shopping. She just nodded and trying to look happy and in side she just cried for herself as just thinking about her in shop made her cringe.

When Ray left her alone she has started to un- packing. All the clothes she mostly bought online Ana have put to walk in wardrobe she had in her room. Most of the space in her luggage was taken by her classic books that she loved. Books she has brought to her father wasn't even half of the collection she owned but the way she tried to pack she didn't have a chance to more of theme. Thinking of how she decided to live with her father made her just angry and helpless. Just thinking of a place she one called house only make her want to cry, but she couldn't she just wanted to forget the hell she went through. She decided to put everything what happened in past and try to start over in place she truly felt like home.

Dinner was nice, she didn't know that her father knew how to cook but she was grateful that she wouldn't have to cook every other night. During the dinner they have talked and joked a little bit but every time Ray have brought her mother and her new suppose Ana subtly changed the subject the same way when Ray asked about school; she didn't have any intentions of telling her father of the way her mother Carla and Steven treated her like a dirty rag and her mates pretending she didn't existed.

After dinner she cleaned the dishes and went up to her room to get ready to call it night. She was too tired to take a shower so Ana decided to take it in the morning, that way she just changed into her pjs and went to bed. Looking at the celling of her room she was thinking of how her mother and Steven treated her compared to Ray, she think over her move to Seattle and wonder how the first day of school will look like.

* * *

Ana's alarm clock screamed at her to wake up for her first day at school. Turning alarm off, Ana clasped on her pillow again not wanting to get up. She was tired, whole night she had nightmares about her mother taking her back, she would never go back there even if they were dragging her by hair. Looking at the clock it and it was already six thirty, 'I have to get up or either I will be late for my first day' she thought.

Getting up and walking to the bathroom to take shower. She turned water on and walked in, hot water was like whip on her skin but it felt great. She has put some grape shampoo on her palm and spread it all over her hair genteelly massaging top of her head. Rinsing the grape sensation from her hair she felt refreshed and ready to start her day.

Taking out her purple checkered shirt, green t-shirt and skinny jeans, she has put on her choice and her black converse. She left her hair down and put some mascara and lip gloss on she headed down stairs to find her father in the kitchen cleaning dishes after his breakfast.

"Hey Annie, did you sleep well?" he asked taking his mug with morning coffee, and taking a sip of the warm liquid. Ana was looking through the cabinets.

"Fine, thanks and you daddy? She asked still looking.

"I slept great knowing you are here… what are you looking for?" Ray asked as Ana turned around to face him.

"Cereals" she answered shortly.

"Sorry kiddo there is no cereals I didn't know which one you like but we have some granola I you want? And we can go buy you cereals while we are at the mall after school" he said.

"ok that's great where is granola?" she asked and looked at her father who walked up to one of the cabinets and took out a box of granola and pass it to Ana, and she accepted it and walked up to fridge to take out milk.

"Ana I have to go, my shift is starting in thirty minutes. I will leave you the car key and I have set up GPS so you know where to go" he said handing Ana the keys.

"Ok daddy, thank you" she said smiling and giving a quick peak on the cheek.

Ray left for work leaving Ana alone, not long after Ray left she decided to left for school. She walked up to the porch and sighted 'It can't be that bad, right?' She walked to the car, opened the door and slid into the driver's seat and turned the engine on. Listening to annoying GPS's voice she gladly could say that the way to school was fairly easy. Finding a free space at a parking lot she turned the key and slid out of the car and walked up to school looking for the office.

* * *

Finding the office and taking the timetable and her locker number and the code she went for search of her locker. Finally after 5 minutes of looking she found her locker and put her things away she closed her locker and went to her first class which was lit, she couldn't be more happy at her first day of schools and her first class she had English Literature that she adore.

Walking around the corner she bumped in someone with such a force that the person have fallen with her on top. Then ocean blue met night grey. His grey piercing eyes, she couldn't take her eyes off.

**Finally, here comes Christian. Please RR. ****Love you.**

**PYSIA2602**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi it's me again. I hope you liked last chapter and that you will like that one to this time it's Christians point of view. Have a nice day:) **

Christian POV

**Chapter 3**

Her big blue pools, were looking deep into my soul. I couldn't stop stare at her heart shaped face and her beautiful, long and shiny chestnut hair. By looking at her face I could easily say that she was different, than other girls in this school. For sure I could fell for her. _'Wait what… I could never love someone. I'm fifty shades of fucked-up'. _

"Sorry" she mumbled under her breath. I could tell that she was clearly embarrassed by this position that we were in. this girl of a goodness was on top of me and my leg was between hers. I quickly got up from the floor holding the girls arms for her to stand up.

"Look where you going next time" I said coldly, not knowing what else to say. The girl opened her mouth to say something back but without any other word I started to walk to my first class which was English literature. I didn't practically like that subject but it wasn't that bad either. Walking straight to my desk I have noticed that teacher weren't in class yet and other people were just coming in to the class, looking at the clock that was above the doors I realised there still was 5 minutes before the class starts and that I was earlier than usual. Taking my books out of my back pack, I placed my copy of Scarlet letter and I looked through the window, not paying much attention to people around until I heard that annoying giggle coming from Elena Lincoln.

"Hi Christian, do you want to come over to my house after school?" she asked with that high pitched voice of hers. She was playing on my nerves, the way she didn't want to live me alone like she had any power over me. It's not like we were dating or anything… yeah sure I did her twice or more but nothing more. She was just annoying bitch that couldn't leave me alone,

"No" I said firmly, not wanting her to droll the topic anymore; frankly I was surprised that she just walked away over to her desk. I have noticed that Mr Franklin finally came and wanted to start the class when suddenly someone has knocked on the door. Mr Franklin smile a bit and mentioned to the person to come in and after that doors were open and the person behind the door was no other that the girl he walked in before the bell.

"Oh, you must be Anastasia am I right?" He said looking at the girl. So this girl is Anastasia_. 'Why do_ I care?' my subconscious snapped at me. 'I don't!'

"Yes… Mr Franklin right?" she asked. Her voice was like melody and could hear the innocence in the way she spoke and walked. She was something else.

"Please Anast…" Mr Franklin started just to get interrupted by her.

"It's Ana" she said looking around and leaving her eyes on me. A grin spread on my face as I noticed her eyes getting bigger.

"Ok, Ana can you tell us something about yourself?" he asked Ana.

"I'm Ana Steele and I just moved her to live with my dad from Texas where I lived with my mom. I'm 17 years and it's really nice to meet you all. She said looking somewhere on the back of the class.

"Ok Ana, you will seat beside…Mr Grey please raise your hand." I did what he asked me to and looked at Anastasia to walk up to our table.

"Ok class I will be back in a moment" Mr Franklin said walking out of the class.

"So nice to meet you Anastasia" I said mocking her as I noticed that she didn't liked to be called her full name. She looked at me surprised opening her mouth to say something, closing it immediately to open it again.

"Sorry for what happened in the hallway… I wasn't looking where I was going" she rushed not looking at me, which amused me a bit. I couldn't tell her not to bother because Mr Franklin walked into class with an old copy of Scarlet latter in his hand and walking up to Anastasia to give it to her.

"We are in middle of reading Scarlet latter, I hope you will catch up with the rest" he said hopefully looking at the girl with soft smile after hearing what book we are reading.

"I have already read that book, but it will be pleasure to read it again" Anastasia said with goofy grin that was visible on her face.

"Good to her that at least one person in this class know how to recognise a good book." He said smiled lightly, walking back to his table on front of the class.

"You know how make up a good impression' I said to her.

"I'm not making up anything" she said looking up at me and back to the front where teacher was explaining work for today's class.

She didn't said anything more after our little conversation. I felt like a dick because of the way I treated her but what can I say 'I'm fifty shades of fucked-up'. I always fuck something up.

**This is it for today. See you next time. Please RR:P**

**Love you**

**PYSIA2602 **


End file.
